This invention relates generally to pet waste receptacles. More specifically, the invention constitutes a portable and fully-disposable receptacle that is impermeable to liquids and is fitted with living grass.
The portable and disposable living-grass pet toilet solves one of the most annoying and daunting problems faced by pet owners—dealing with a pet's bodily wastes. Owners who must leave their dogs unattended at home for long periods of time have few options for meeting their dog's elimination needs. Moreover, walking dogs in the rain or late at night are situations that most pet owners would like to avoid if at all possible for reasons of comfort and personal security. The limited mobility of older dog owners, as well as old or injured dogs, can also make dealing with pet waste a difficult issue. Individuals who live in apartment buildings can also find it inconvenient to walk their dogs frequently. To address these types of problems, others have proposed devices that allow dogs to relieve themselves indoors, as the need arises, without being taken on an outdoor walk by their owners. Examples include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,121 to Brazzell discloses an animal toilet using synthetic grass and a disposable and absorbent pad for absorbing waste. The absorbent pad must be manually replaced and the synthetic grass cleaned and disinfected as bacteria will build up over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,0880,285 to Hillman discloses a rigid mesh screen atop a urine collection chamber. Urine collects at the base of the tray and is manually disposed of by the owner as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,363 to MacLaine discloses a live grass mat that is supported by a permanent container that holds a reservoir of water. Over time, dog urine will kill the live grass, making it necessary to change out and replace the grass. This is often a messy and unpleasant job for the dog owner.
While these and similar types of devices provide a means to collect pet waste indoors, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. When a permanent, reusable container holds non-perishable materials (artificial grass or screens), the pet owner must periodically clean and/or disinfect the entire container, its base, and/or some of its permanent component parts to prevent odor and bacterial build-up. Alternatively, if a permanent, reusable container holds living grass, the grass must be changed out and replaced. When living grass is handled in this manner it can be an inconvenient, messy, and burdensome task.
In contrast, this invention is distinctively different from and more advantageous than other pet toilets in that it constitutes an integrated, fully-disposable unit, which is formed by fitting a disposable receptacle that is impermeable to liquids with living grass. The unit has no permanent base or non-perishable components, such as artificial grass or grates, which need to be cleaned and/or disinfected. The unit has no urine-filled parts that need to be removed from the permanent container and replaced. Instead, the integrated unit described herein is conveniently transported and disposed of, in its entirety. Convenience is a hallmark of this invention because there is no maintenance.